That Girl
by Girl of the Graveyard
Summary: This is what I thougt Sam would say about Paulina in a poem.Is now officialy a fic. R&R. No Flames!Rating may change.
1. Poem

Just wanted to tell Jag111888, thank you for giving me the idea to post it here on FF, read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That girl

Look at that girl

Pampered and pretty,

Can't guys tell

That's a mask?

She's hiding her identity

From the world,

She shallow,

She thinks she's better

She treats us like dirt

Or something stuck to her

Ninety-dollar shoes,

Why is she so important?

What did she do that's so amazing?

I'm intelligent

Is she?

Heck, I can answer that!

She's got a spell on you,

She's a witch beneath that make-up

Why don't you see?

You love that girl…

…I hate that girl

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like the summery said, this will most likely turn into a fic. But I hope you liked it. R&R. No Flames!


	2. Mix and Stir

Well it did turn into a fic.what do ya know...so I'll let you read it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

--------------------

Chapter Two

-------------------

'Why me', thought Sam Manson, her chin placed on the palms of her hands, a glum look on her face.

"Do you add green to blue or blue to green?" asked Paulina

Sam didn't move her head, just her eyes, "It's not that hard to figure out", she replied.

The two girls, along with the rest of the class, were mixing chemicals in science class. Sam and Paulina had been paired up together for the experiment.

Sam stared dreamily at Danny Fenton, her best friend…and secret crush.

"Hello…earth to loser", said Paulina, waving a hand in front of Sam's face.

Sam growled, "What!"

"I'm not doing this…thing…by myself", Paulina replied.

"Excuse me, up until now, I've done most of the project", Sam snapped back.

Paulina huffed, "Whatever".

Sam rolled her eyes, and turned back to staring at Danny.

Paulina smiled evilly. Taking a vile full of a yellow chemical, she set the green one next to Sam's arm and poured the yellow into it.

Almost immediately, small sparks started shooting out of the vile and onto Sam's black sweater, catching it on fire.

Sam, suddenly noticing a burning sensation on her arm, looked down; her eyes widened. She furiously patted her arm.

Danny rushed over, using one of his new ghost powers, took Sam's arm and pressed his hand on the flame.

With-in a split second the flame was gone. Danny removed his hand; on Sam's arm was a patch of ice.

She looked up at him, "Thanks".

"No problem", he replied.

The teacher, finally noticing what was happening, walked over to Sam.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"I think so", she replied rolling up her sleeve examining her arm. A large red mark had formed on her fore arm.

"You'd probably better go see the nurse", said the teacher, "Danny will you go with her?"

"Yeah of course", Danny replied.

"I'll give you two a pass".

---------------------------------

"You alright?" asked Danny as they sat in one of the little rooms.

Sam looked at him, "It burns a little".

"I bet…"

"I don't know hoe it caught fire though", she said.

Danny bit his lip, "I do".

Sam's eyebrows knitted together, "You do?"

"Um…I saw Paulina do it…she mixed some liquids together, and purposely put it next to your arm…I'm sorry, it didn't register until your arm caught fire", he replied.

"Don't be sorry, if it wasn't for you, I might be on the way to the hospital right now", she said.

He just smiled, she smiled back.

'Paulina has messed with me for the last time', she thought, 'She's gonna pay'.

---------------------------------------------

SSSSSOOOO...what do ya think? Let me know. Without flames...please.


	3. The Plot

I'm soooo sorry this took so long to update. I personaly don't think its the best chapter in the world, but I hope some of you like it. So without further adu...

Oh wait, just to let you know Valerie knows Danny's secret in this fic. So...um...yeah. That's it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The next day…)

"Just pick up the phone and get it over with", Sam thought to herself.

"She'll just hang up, I know it", Sam argued to her conscious.

"Just do it", it argued back.

Sam growled. Giving in, she picked up her phone and dialed in the number.

It rang a few times until finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" answered a girl on the other line.

"Valerie?" Sam asked

"Yeah, who's this?" Valerie asked

"It's Sam".

"Wow", she smirked, "Never thought I'd be talking to you on the telephone".

Sam rolled her eyes, "Listen I need your help with something".

"Like?"

"Let's just say, a little lesson for a certain preppie".

Even though Sam couldn't see Valerie, Sam new she was grinning.

"Okay, I'm listening", said Valerie devilishly.

"Meet me in the food court at the mall tomorrow at noon", replied Sam, "Then I'll explain everything".

"I'll be there", she replied.

"Good, see you then".

They both hung up their phones.

"Paulina you are in for one big butt kicking", said Sam, "You messed with me for too long".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Saturday 11:55 a.m. …)

Sam sat at one of the food court tables in the mall waiting for Valerie to arrive. Even though she wasn't there yet Sam knew she'd most likely arrive on time, it wasn't like Val to be late.

But then, amongst the crowd, Sam spotted Valerie's brown, wavy hair. Then Valerie, a few seconds later, walked up to the table Sam was seated at and sat in a seat across from her.

"So", said Val curiously, "What's this about?"

"Well basically I just thought that it's about time we showed Paulina her true spot on the food chain", Sam replied.

"How?" said Val

"Oh you know, a few carefully planned pranks", she paused, "…break her heart".

At this, Valerie got a confused look on her face, "Break her heart?" she asked

"Yeah, by taking the one she cares about most, a.k.a. Danny Phantom, and we'll see how she feels to be broken hearted", Sam replied, remembering how many times Paulina 'stole' Danny away from her.

Val thought for a moment.

"I don't think Danny will help us", she said finally.

"Why?" asked Sam

"Because isn't he in love with her as much as she is with him?"

Sam hesitated, "One way to find out".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(15 minutes past…)

While Sam and Val were plotting, they both spotted a familiar face walking through the crowd; a raven haired, blue eyed boy.

He walked up to the table; as he was about to sit down he noticed Valerie at the table as well.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked, taking a seat

"No", said Sam, "We need your help with something".

Danny just sat there; he shook his head as if trying to get all of the confusion out.

"So what am I supposed to do?" he asked

"You refuse anything she asks you", said Valerie.

"Until or if we figure something else out", Sam finished.

"I don't really have a choice…do I?" asked Danny

"Not really", the two girls replied in unison.

He sighed, rolling his eyes, "Fine, I'm in, but if this makes my Phantom reputation worse, I'm blaming you two".

"What reputation?" Valerie whispered to herself

"Well, let's get started", said Sam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...what did you think? Let me know...No Flames! Please and thank you

P.S.- Thank you to every one that has reviewed so far...You make it worth while.


End file.
